The present invention relates to a modular element heat exchanger, particularly designed for extrusion cylinders, injection moulding machines, drawings machines and the like plastics material processing machines.
As is known, in many plastics material processing operations there are used apparatus including a screw member rotating inside a cylinder with a small clearance so as to cause the material to advance.
The cylinder must comprise heating elements for plasticizing the material before pushing said material through the forming or molding machine; in this connection it should be apparent that a temperature adjusting or controlling system must be used which system must be very accurate in controlling temperature.
In order to obtain the desired temperature adjustment, in addition to the mentioned heating system, a cooling assembly must be provided for reducing temperature as it exceeds a set value.
The presently adopted solutions are generally very complex and, moreover, they are not always able of quickly tracking the temperature changes, with a consequent rather high waste products.